Enchantments
Enchantment Scrolls can be crafted with weapons and armor to boost your stats. A Wizgizmo Ratchet and a scroll recipe are all that you need to get started. Well, that and all of the rare junk listed in the recipe, of course. To actually use the scroll once it's made, simply craft it together with the weapon or armor of your choice - even those that are currently equipped. Be warned, however, that the level of the scroll must be less than or equal to the level of the piece of equipment you're trying to enchant. In addition, only one scroll may be in effect on a piece of equipment at any time - crafting on a second scroll will leave the effects of the higher leveled scroll. Scroll Nomenclature The name of a scroll can tell you a lot about what it will do. You could just hover your mouse cursor over it to get all the info, but that feature is for noobs. I assure you, once you get the hang of it, you'll recognize them at a glance. Animals The animal is determined by the statistic primarily boosted, as well as how many ingredients went into making the scroll. Remember folks, the more ingredients, the more powerful the scroll! Adjectives The adjective describes the secondary statistic change, as shown below. Note: There are no scrolls that reduce Durability. Also, while most of the stat-specific crafting ingredients (e.g. beefcakes, emo poemos) share adjectives with the scroll, there are a few differences; intense scrolls take disagreeable items, smouldering=angsty, and methodical=lethargic. Quality The quality of a scroll essentially determines the level of the scroll. With each successive increase in quality from flawed to decent, decent to flawed, etc.; the stat increase is higher and the element required in order to attain that stat also changes. The cycle repeats and for each time the cycle repeats, the number of ingredients needed to craft the scroll also increases. A level 5 scroll is still better than a level 4, even though it's called "flawed". The level's corresponding element is also listed for easy reference. Enchantment Calculations Enchantments can vary, but there are certain types of enchantments that are best for your class. 0Ao0bruYd98yHdEpfSk9xQm04VmthNG13UGV2TmxHcXc Scroll List These scroll tables may be intimidating to wade through at first, but I assure you that all scrolls are listed. Some ingredients are still missing from the higher level recipes, so feel free to fill them in if you know them. And remember folks, you must have the recipe in your crafting list to actually make the scroll. These tables are for your planning purposes only. Use the left and right arrows to the left of each profession name to quickly view the next or previous level range for that profession. Level 1-4 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows: Flawed: Obtainium (Level 1) Decent: Justsittingthereium (Level 2) Proficient: Easytogetium (Level 3) Perfect: Inyourinventorium (Level 4) Level 5-8 Scrolls The element for each of these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows: Flawed: Practicallyfreeium (Level 5) Decent: Fallingfromtheskyium (Level 6) Proficient: Givenawayium (Level 7) Perfect: Ordinarium (Level 8) Level 9-12 Scrolls The element for each of these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' 'Flawed: Lesslikelium (Level 9) Decent: Hardertoobtainium (Level 10) Proficient: Seldomium (Level 11) Perfect: Irregularium (Level 12) Level 13-16 Scrolls The element for each of these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' 'Flawed: Outoftheordinarium (Level 13) Decent: Unusualium (Level 14) Proficient: Obscurium (Level 15) Perfect: Extraordinarium (Level 16) Level 17-20 Scrolls (Unreleased) The elements for each of these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows: Flawed: Sparseium (Level 17) Decent: Rareium (Level 18) Proficient: Evenrarerium (Level 19) Perfect: Unobtainium (Level 20) NOTE: The stats on this table are copies of the 13-16 table. I have notes on projected stats that I'll add in later. Category:Enchantments Category:General Info Category:WikiBot Typocheck